


Play Your Way Into My Heart

by titanjaeger (oikawatooruisking)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, He’s not really all that ready to admit it though, Levi might have a crush, Might add on to this if I feel inspired, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooruisking/pseuds/titanjaeger
Summary: Levi’s band needs a new bassist.





	Play Your Way Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was idea was born while I was listening to a thrash metal band’s song about police brutality, and that got me thinking about Eren and Levi being in a band together. And now there’s this.
> 
> Sorry.

“I swear to God, if I have to sit through one more shitty ass rendition of that song, I will jump off the nearest bridge.” 

Levi was having a terrible day. The bassist for their band, No Name, just up and quit last week, and since bass was a necessity — yes, a fucking necessity; anyone who thought otherwise obviously had absolutely no clue what the hell they were talking about (i.e. Nile Dok) — they needed to hold auditions to find a new one. But since Levi wasn’t looking for just anyone who could hold the instrument and play some basic chords with a half decent tone, which included everyone they’d seen so far, it was taking a long ass time.

If they weren’t covering some shitty song with an even shittier bass line, they were covering “Run to the Hills.” Apparently, a bunch of them caught wind that Levi really liked Iron Maiden, so they all thought that playing one of their songs would impress him and guarantee them a spot. Too bad he wasn’t impressed at all and was actually ready to call it quits. And he would if he had to sit through that song, like it though he may, one more fucking time. 

“Oh, calm down, Mr Grumpy Gills,” Hanji said, a hint of humor mixed with frustration in their voice, something only they could do. He still couldn’t figure out how, and it bugged him to no end. “We just have one more person for today, then we’re done.”

“Can’t we just tell them to go home,” Isabel asked. She had that damn tinny tone to her voice that usually ended with her getting whatever the hell she wants. “I’m so tired, and I still have an essay to write.”

“Just one more, guys. One more audition, then we can go home,” Hanji said again. “Besides, I have a feeling this next one is the one!”

“You said that already,” Mike reminded them.

“I did?” Mike nodded his head, and Hanji waved a dismissive hand in the air. “Doesn’t matter! Because we’re going to see if—“ they looked down at the list of names that sat on the coffee table — “Eren Jaeger has what it takes to be our guy! Come in, Eren!”

Levi sighed and slunk further into the sofa, eyes mapping out the constellations Hanji had painted on the ceiling for whatever reason — he was honestly scared to ask. He’d seen too many people walk into Hanji’s garage only to walk back out a few minutes later, and though Hanji’s enthusiasm was something he envied, he just couldn’t be bothered to get his hopes up. He supposed he’d just have to get used to the idea of holding more auditions, or he’d just have to play bass permanently rather than temporarily. And he would, loved the instrument enough to play it to his grave, but there was something about being up in stage unhindered as he sang his heart out. He didn’t particularly care for singing and playing at the same time. He’d rather pour his all into one thing at a time, leave the multitasking to everyone else when it came to music. 

Levi got so lost in the stars above him that he didn’t even realize that the guy Hanji called in was standing in front of them, bass already plugged in and at the ready, until Hanji elbowed him in his side and introduced everyone to him.

“Hi! I’m Hanji, they/them pronouns if you don’t mind! This big oaf to my right is Mike Zacharias, the cute little red head to his right is Isabel Magnolia, and this short master of gloom to my left is Levi Ackerman! I play rhythm guitar, Isabel plays lead, Mike’s on drums, and Levi’s got the mic. And you, my cute little English muffin, will hopefully be on bass!” 

Levi heard the others let out tiny huffs of amusement, apparently too exhausted to even laugh at Hanji’s ridiculousness anymore, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Eren cocked his head in confusion.

“Of all things, why an English muffin,” Isabel asked. 

“Yeah, I’m... a little confused about that, too? I mean, I’ve heard all kinds of ridiculous pet names, but that... That’s a new one.” Eren scrunched up his nose at the mention of pet names, and it was probably the cutest thing Levi had seen all week. 

“Does it really matter,” Levi said. “Let’s just get on with this.” He watched as Eren nodded and moved his hands into position. He was moving his fingers to pluck the B string on his stealth black, five string bass when Levi spoke again. “And if you’re even thinking about playing ‘Run to the Hills,’ I’ll make sure you’ll run for your fucking life.” 

Hanji elbowed him again, and Isabel hissed his name as if it’d somehow make him take back wha he said, but before Levi could come up with some kind of retort, he had to turn back and look at Eren. The guy actually laughed at his shitty joke. He actually, truly thought that was funny, and Levi kind of wanted to kiss him. As soon as he thought that, though, he mentally kicked himself and derailed that train of thought because no way in hell was he actually interested in kissing some kid with messy brown hair and a lame ass _Ghostbusters_ hoodie just because he thought Levi’s joke was funny, beautiful eyes, septum piercing, and shit sense of humor aside. Because — and this is according to everyone he’s ever met, so he’s assuming it’s true — Levi’s sense of humor is complete shit, quite often literally, so if this kid laughed at something he said, his sense of humor must be just as bad. 

“Nah, I’m going to be playing something of yours, actually,” Eren said, looking sheepish as he raised his hand to the back of his neck. “It’s, um, probably my favorite song that you guys wrote so far.”

 _’So far.’_ Well, if Levi didn’t want to kiss him before, he surely did now. And if Hanji had heard that thought cross his mind, he’d never hear the end of how that obviously meant they were right, and Levi let himself be deprived of love for too long. He really didn’t want to hear that particular rant again.

“Cool,” Levi said, voice barely fluctuating due to how nervous his thoughts were making him, but if Eren heard something off in his voice, he decided to ignore it, which was more than he could say for the others. He decided that not looking at any of them was his best option and cleared his voice with a wave of his hand in a ‘get on with it’ sort of motion. 

Eren repositioned his hands, took a deep breath, and began to play with a quick glance in Levi’s direction. The song he chose was a surprise to say the least. It was one Levi wrote at his most vulnerable state three years ago when he lost his mom to some trigger happy cop who had no damn business having his gun out in the local supermarket, no matter how “suspected of a recent burglary” the kids who often helped his mom carry the groceries back home were. He was depressed and angry, afraid of being alone when the cop who killed her and Devon, one of the “suspicious” kids, got to get off scot-free, got to go home to his family when they had to be buried and mourned by theirs. It was a harsh time in his life, and he took all the pain he felt and poured it into the song that Eren was auditioning with. 

As surprising as it was that Eren chose this song, it was even more surprising to see him mouthing the lyrics. And even more surprising, he played the song as well as if he’d have written it himself. The tone was perfect, and it was at just the right speed, not too fast or too slow like the last bassist they had often played it. The last bassist hated the song, said he didn’t agree with the message and therefore couldn’t play it with the right intensity that it needed to come across in the right way. Because of that, they had to cut it from the list because the crowd no longer responded to it enthusiastically when the bassist wouldn’t put in the effort. Levi wanted to kick him out of the band for that, but the guy was good, and Levi was outnumbered.

Eren, however, played it like he fucking owned it, like he felt every note and every ounce of anger that the song held deep in his bones. It was more than he ever could have asked for, and he was seriously considering the pros and cons of interrupting Eren right then and there and slamming him against the wall for a fierce make out session. The cons outweighed the pros, and Levi’s head won out over his heart, so he remained on the sofa and watched in awe as his new bassist played his song. 

Immediately after Eren plucked the last note, Levi asked, “Why that song?” Eren turned to him, hair slightly sticking to his forehead after that impressive performance, and opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Isabel. 

“Didn’t you hear him earlier? He said it’s his favorite.” He could hear the confusion in her voice, and he almost snapped at her, told her to shut the fuck up to give Eren a chance to answer, but then he remembered that Isabel had no idea what happened to his mom. None of Levi’s friends knew, except Erwin, and that’s only because he got Levi out of the bad situation he found himself in after his mother’s death.

He turned back to Eren, who was already looking back with something like a fire in his eyes. Once Eren saw that he had Levi’s attention once more, he finally replied.

“I saw you guys live a few times,” Eren said, eyes not leaving Levi’s. “Heard that song once with your old bassist, once with you playing it, and another where that song wasn’t played at all.” He paused for a moment, and Levi thought that was all the answer he’d get out of him until Eren continued.

“I figured that a song that important needed someone who’d play it as well as you did, the way you intended for it to be played, and I want to be that person.” 

Levi thought about his answer for a second. It wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for, not that he knew what he was hoping for to begin with — For him to tell him he understood the song on a more personal level? That he understood the pain felt by those left behind after victims were so abruptly taken by the people who swore to serve and protect them? He wouldn’t wish that on anyone — but it was good enough for him. The kid was a damn good bassist, probably the best he’d ever come across, and he obviously understood on some level just how important the message of the song was, and that was more than he could have asked for after dealing with Samuel for a year and a half.

He apparently took too long to consider what Eren had said because he refocused his eyes on the kid when he cleared his throat and shifted his feet.

“How, umm.. how did I do,” Eren asked. His eyes were still locked with Levi’s, and somehow, he felt as if the question was only meant for him. That didn’t stop Hanji from answering, though.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say that that performance was amazing,” Hanji yelled. “Levi, we have to have him!”

“You make it sound like he’s a dog,” Mike said. 

“Hanji’s right, though,” Isabel said, nodding her head enthusiastically in such a way that reminded Levi of his cousin back when she was a child and got excited over cookies. “What do you think Levi?”

Levi pretended to think about it for a moment, only giving in when Hanji grabbed his arm and began to shake him like a rag doll.

“Stop, or so help me, I will punch you in the cunt,” he said, though there was no bite in the way he intended. He turned back to Eren and said, “Welcome to the band, kid. We practice every Tuesday and Thursday.”

Eren smiled, and it was so bright and beautiful that it could put the sun to shame. It had that urge to kiss him rushing back to Levi in overwhelming waves. He couldn’t help but think that Eren was going to turn Levi’s world upside down if the past few minutes were anything to go by, and he surprisingly found that he would welcome whatever changes Eren’s entrance into his life would bring with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There probably won’t be anymore to this since it’s probably not the best thing I’ve written. BUT I’ll post it anyway because I can’t improve if I don’t seek out that Constructive Criticism, so.. Lay it on me, please!
> 
> Also, there might be mistakes here. If so, please let me know! Thank you!


End file.
